The Teeth
are an itinerant villain group with cells in Boston and New York, originally operated in Brockton Bay.The Teeth Once a gang in Brockton Bay, they were nearly wiped out by the Slaughterhouse Nine. They re-established themselves as cells in New York and Boston, and have since rebuilt, though turnover has proved high enough that no original members remain – only the name survives. Savage, reckless, willing to do anything for a profit, they aim to oust the Undersiders and use violence to carve out a territory. - Cast (In Depth) ''Modus operandi'' The group has an ethos of violence, anarchy, and profit at any cost, not unlike the ABB. They move between cities on a bi-weekly or monthly basis, looting and harassing a few choice people before leaving for a new location. None of the original members are still with the group. Either having left or were killed. During their return to Brockton Bay the Teeth have seven or eight parahuman members,They reached the top floor and came face to face with the Teeth. Seven parahumans, wearing costumes that bristled with blades, spikes and spines. They managed to wear the trophies of their defeated enemies without looking primitive. Teeth, eyes, dessicated body parts and bones were worked into their costumes, a collective theme that promised aggression and violent retaliation for any slight. - Excerpt from Interlude 20.y combined with about twenty unpowered individuals.Inside the building, the Teeth were recuperating from a recent conflict with Miss Militia and the other heroes followed soon after by an attack from Parian’s stuffed animals. As a whole, the Teeth amounted to twenty or so unpowered troops, plus a half-dozen or so powered ones. Even the unpowered Teeth had ‘costumes’ of a sort, were dressed in a hodgepodge of armor that made it hard to tell them apart from the powered members. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 Each member wears a costume bristled with blades, spikes and spines. Teeth, eyes, desiccated body parts and bones are worked into their costumes, giving them a collective theme focused on aggression and violent retaliation for any slight. Because of their similar style of dress, powered and unpowered members are hard to tell apart. Structure Though largely transient they do set up cells around certain areas. They tend to cluster around a strong Parahuman like the Butcher. During the push into Brockton Bay the two cells joined up to combine resources. PRT Response Their itinerant nature prevents a coordinated response by the PRT difficult as the group usually comes in, conducts a series of raids and then leaves.The reality is that the Teeth are strong because they're aggressive and because they're aggressive, they don't often have a strong footing. They go somewhere and they have to fight for a place and a seat at the table, and they're good at fighting. They'll loot, raid, harass, and bully, and beat a few choice people down, and then they'll scram. Moving frequently involves heavy opportunity costs. Imagine picking your life up on a bi-weekly or monthly basis to move to another city. By the time you're done traveling, finding your accommodations, getting settled, and doing what you need to do, you're almost at the point where you're getting ready to move again. - reddit comment by Wildbow. History Background The Teeth originally operated in Brockton Bay, were they participated in a turf war with Empire Eighty-Eight at some point, killing Heith Anders.“Heith.” Justin sighed. Heith was Fenja and Menja’s cousin and guardian, Kaiser’s first wife, killed in a turf war with the Teeth, back in the old days of Brockton Bay. She has powers after all. Somehow, all of this would be easier if he could believe that Theo was illegitimate. - Excerpt from Interlude 18.y They eventually participated in a bidding war to hire the services of the Slaughterhouse Nine, instructing them to kill some members of the Protectorate. After completing the task, the Nine turned on them, nearly wiping them out.“Years ago. Allfather still ruled Empire Eighty-Eight then. They held a big meeting between all of the factions. We stopped by. Great fun. I don’t think they accomplished a thing that day. We provoked a bidding war instead. Group called the Teeth wound up hiring us to kill some members of the Protectorate team. We did it, and then we wiped out the Teeth before leaving the city.” The Slaughterhouse Nine must have been new, then. People today would know better. Hopefully. - Excerpt from Interlude 11b Story Start However, they settled elsewhere and bounced back,The Teeth had tried to take a bite out of Parian’s territory. They had a history in the bay, and like the Ambassadors they had been nearly wiped out, only it was nearly a decade ago. They’d settled elsewhere while they bounced back, with a turnover rate high enough that none of the original members persisted. There was only the name, and an ethos of violence, anarchy, and profit at any cost, not unlike the ABB. Parian seemed to be making a point of not asking for our help, and I wasn’t intending to offer it until she did. - Excerpt from Chrysalis 20.1 with operations in Boston and New York, although none of their original members remain. Post-Echidna The Teeth return to Brockton Bay after the battle of Echidna to oust the Undersiders and claim territory, first targeting Parian. The Undersiders try to negotiate with both the Fallen and the Teeth, although these quickly fail.Skitter turned her attention to the other leader. “Butcher?” “No,” the woman replied, standing from the table. “I didn’t think so. Do you have any other business you’d like to bring up, while we’re all here?” “You die,” Butcher said. “You can’t kill me. I will win.” With that, her longest statement yet, she turned and walked away. “Not good enemies to have,” Accord commented. It was just his group and the Undersiders now. - Excerpt from Interlude 20.y After an extensive battle in which Butcher is killed by a remnant of Cherish's power,“Success,” I said. The entire group, even the straight-backed Ambassadors, seemed to react with relief. “Guess my sister has one more kill under her belt,” Regent commented. “Fourteen voices in Cherish’s head to keep her company as she spends the next few centuries alone at the bottom of the bay.” - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 the Teeth are marginalized.I had let two days pass since my conversation with Miss Militia. Dealt with the Teeth. They weren’t all gone. Hemorrhagia had slipped away, as had Reaver, and there were rank and file troops. Parian still had some cleaning up to do, at the very least, but the Teeth weren’t the presence they had been. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 Tattletale still considered them a potential threat afterward.I moved on to boards of a different color. The red bulletin boards and whiteboards with red writing: Brockton Bay. Potential threats: the Teeth, Red Handed, Heartbreaker, Lost Garden, Adepts, the Orchard, The Fallen. - Excerpt from Imago 21.7 Members Gallery Forsberg_Gallery.jpg|The Butcher and the Teeth meet the gangs of Brockton Bay. Art by Lonsheep Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains